edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Edge, Age, Force, etc. Wiki
This wiki features each of the 4 major eras of Star Wars put into different RPG sections: The Saga Star Wars: Alliance at War - 3632-3626 BBY Centuries before the films, the largest wars of history have wrecked the galaxy for over three centuries. After the horrible reign of the Eternal Empire, the galaxy's hope lies in the Alliance, a military/political body dedicated to bringing freedom to every world. However a bigger problem faces them: the massive Sith Empire. To do this, the Alliance needs every leader, soldier, spy, Jedi, Sith, and others willing to overcome this monstrous regime. Star Wars: Force and Destiny - 25-16 BBY Before the Dark Times were the Clone Wars, and in the Clone Wars, the Jedi were heroes. This adventure follows the exploits of three young Jedi and their misadventures with crazy companions such as Big Doc and his bushweed. But greater threats loom over them without these Jedi realizing it. The war gives Darth Sidious exactly what he needs to annihilate the Jedi. The ancient Sith Emperor Darth Nox must resurrect his body and rebuild his fallen empire. The Separatists wish to destroy the Republic and their sacred Jedi order. Pirates and Marauders seek to control the Outer Rim. The only hope lies within the hands of two Jedi Knights, their padawan, and their crazy companions, including an ARC Trooper, a Wookiee, an HK assassin droid, and an insane doctor. [https://edge-age-force-etc.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Wars%3A_Age_of_Rebellion Star Wars: Age of Rebellion] - 1 BBY The Galactic Empire is at the height of its power. With the traitorous Jedi and the corrupt Republic both gone, this is an era of peace and stability. Seemingly nothing can stand in its way. For many, though, it is an era of growing oppression and fear. Banding together into resistance groups, the newly-formed Rebel Alliance fights back to reclaim the galaxy. Soon they will face their greatest challenge as the Empire prepares to unleash its ultimate weapon. [[Star Wars: Edge of the Empire|'Star Wars: Edge of the Empire']] - 0-4 ABY Upon the destruction of the Galactic Empire's ultimate battle station, the Death Star, the galaxy spiraled once again into conflict. The Empire and their enemies, the victorious Rebel Alliance, began a massive guerrilla conflict, with the Rebellion struggling to bring freedom to the galaxy. But with the conflict came opportunity as Black Sun, Crimson Dawn, the Hutt Cartel, and other countless criminal factions sought to spread their influence across the stars, growing in secret and consolidating their power in the seady underbelly of the galaxy, from the Core Worlds to the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim. Some brave fringers and criminals found themselves working with the Rebellion, if not for personal gain, then for philosophical reasons. Star Wars: A New Dawn - 29 ABY In the Zen Sector, deep in the Unknown Regions, there was a time of peace until a Contracting group, the Asrid Federation, erupted a bloody war in the sector against the Xawn Empire. The war lasted for 6 years, and after the war the Xawn Empire was disbanded into the different factions in the Zen Sector. In 29 ABY a war between the Renegades and Asrid Federation could happen at any moment. Now, brave fringers from Known Space venture to the deepest reaches of the Unknown Regions, daring enough to make a profit off the sector's criminal elements. [[Star Wars: Age of Resistance|'Star Wars: Age of Resistance']] - 34-35 ABY When the evil First Order, heir to the Galactic Empire, destroyed the capital of the peaceful New Republic and began their invasion of the galaxy, the only hope to restore freedom came from the Resistance, a paramilitary faction founded by Leia Organa, and her missing brother Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. But after the death of Skywalker and the Resistance being seemingly destroyed at Crait, the bits and pieces left over needed to rebuild and bring the fight to the First Order. Storm Cell, an elite special operations detachment of the Resistance, fought their own war from the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim to the deepest regions of the Core, desperate to finally bring back peace and carry on the legacy of over a thousand generations of heroes before them. Character of the Month Lord Droxe Lord Droxe was the Sith Apprentice of Darth Nox on the backwater colony world of Roalia. As three Jedi arrived on the world to hunt down the Separatist strongholds, the master of the dark arts was immediately sent by his master to hunt down, capture, and seduce the young Jedi to be the apprentice of the ancient Sith Emperor himself. (Read More) Featured Articles Featured Article: Silver Squadron Silver Squadron '''was a multi-role T-70 X-wing starfightersquadron serving the Resistance during the Cold War and later, the First Order-Resistance war. It was commanded by Captain Kass Meckley, with Koren Forsec serving with it for a short time. (Read More) '''Featured Article: Arrowhead Necklace The Arrowhead Necklace, passed from generation to generation traveled between the hands of many. It was especially important and symbolic to five individuals who chose to keep it as their own. The necklace was special in the Force in a "lucky" sort of fashion, but to many, it was nothing more than a clothing item. However, created by the earliest of freedom fighters and passed to one of the greatest of pilots, this necklace was symbolic and important to many, connecting grandfather and grandson, and represented friendship between old and new. (Read More) Did you know?... ...that the ''Shadow's Scepter ''was first discovered on Savareen? ...that Big Doc was a legitimate doctor before becoming a spice dealer? ...that the Marauders were an all-alien group? ...that Darth Nox's physical body was buried on Roalia? ...that Cain Klivian was an officer in the Corellian Security Forces? ...that Heyvis was the son of a Pantoran Chairman? ...that Jason Sarkin is the son of Tam Sarkin? ...that Drone and HK-51 were once enemies? ...that all trilogies are connected through one Arrowhead Necklace? Category:Browse Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Age of Resistance Category:Force and Destiny Category:Alliance at War Category:A New Dawn Category:Starships Category:NPCs Category:Locations Category:Battles Category:Planets Category:Player Characters Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Items Category:Characters Category:Force Category:Tricks Category:Aliens